Sarah Salvatore
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: Sarah has never liked Katherine Pierce. So when Damon calls her and tells her Katherine's look alike is in Mystic Falls, that Stefan is there, and the comet that signals supernatural is about to pass over the town, she knows it'll be interesting.
1. Prologue

**I do not own: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or anyone/anything you recognize. **

**A lot of you are probably cursing my pen-name for putting up another story while I've already got a few in progress. Well…this idea has been bugging me since Christmas Day so I thought, why not? **

_**Sarah Salvatore**_

_**Prologue**_

**1864**

"She's playing both of you," Sarah said for the eighth time to her oldest brother Damon. He shook his head with a patronizing smile that clearly said Sarah had no idea what she was talking about and left the Salvatore home. Sarah crossed her arms and huffed angrily. The sixteen year old had tried, once again, to convince her brother that he needed to get away from Katherine Pierce.

**2009**

Sarah walked into the apartment building and hurried up the first flight of stairs. Once she arrived on the second floor, Sarah went to Room B9 and unlocked it with a small key. The black haired girl tossed her messenger bag onto the small couch and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a water bottle full of blood.

Sitting on the couch, Sarah put her feet up on the little coffee table her oldest brother's friend Lexy had given her a few weeks ago. Lexy had heard the youngest Salvatore was in New York City so she'd decided to drop in and give her a gift.

Technically, the table had been Sarah's since 1999, but the Salvatore had given it to Lexy to use since the woman was settling down with a human man and as an apology gift for almost eating said man. Besides, it wasn't like Sarah couldn't compel someone to give her a new table. Then, out of the blue, Lexy appeared with the table, knowing how much Sarah had liked it and the news that Lexy and her human-turned-vampire boyfriend were going to travel.

She picked up the remote and flipped on the crappy television. The moment she found a good channel, her cell phone rang. Rolling her gray eyes, Sarah answered with a quick, "Yeah?"

"Hey, baby sis." The familiar voice of Damon said from the end of the line.

"Hey, Damon." Sarah replied, almost curiously. Damon usually wasn't the one to initiate a phone call, as far back as Sarah could remember she'd been the one to call Damon three times a month at a minimum.

"So…how's the Big Apple?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah turned down the TV, "How'd you know I was in New York?"

"Your friend Hartley called me. Speaking of which, can I ask why you gave him my number?"

"God, don't even get me started on Hartley." Sarah groaned loudly, "He's the reason I had to leave Montana. The guy has _no_ self control _whatsoever_! Add that to the fact he can't clean up after himself and he's a pain in the butt. Ten bodies found, all drained of blood. Kids at school were already joking about vampires."

Damon laughed quietly, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one?"

"Do you like New York? I never pegged you for a city kid, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. Ever since they were kids Damon had always had a protective caring streak for her. Sure, Stefan had too but Stefan cared about everyone. Damon, on the other hand, cared about his family and a few close friends. Her oldest brother had always been protective of her and Stefan, but especially her since she was the youngest and the only girl. Under his humor the real question was: _Are you okay?_ "It's alright," she admitted honestly, "It's a real busy place that's for sure."

"Well, how would you like to come back home?"

There was a pause before she replied, "Seriously? Damon, I haven't been there since the _Titanic_ sank." And the only reason she'd returned home was because her father had loved the water. Once she'd heard the news about the disaster she'd taken a stroll down memory lane.

"I know, I know. But…Stefan's here. Again."

Holding back a sound of annoyance, Sarah said, "And what does that have to do with me? Stefan made it very clear the last time I saw him that he never wanted to see me again."

"That's not all that's here, Sarah. There's this girl, Elena Gilbert, she's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Sarah instantly felt the need to hit something. "Damon, please—"

"Katherine died in the tomb, I know that Sarah." The man said in exasperation and frustration, though Sarah swore she heard sadness mixed in. "I just wanna know why they look alike. She's a Gilbert Katherine was a Pierce. Hey, the comet's coming into town again. It hasn't been there since—"

"1864." Sarah sighed quietly before returning to the conversation, "What, you're looking to do some sibling bonding? Damon I haven't even seen you in six years."

"I look exactly the same, twenty bucks says you do too."

"Smart-alec."

"So is that a yes?"

Running a hand over her face Sarah nodded before remembering her brother wasn't with her, "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple days. Bye, Damon."

He hung up after saying a short goodbye.

While she sat on the couch, phone still in hand, Sarah's mind began to wonder. The comet was passing over Mystic Falls again. This Elena Gilbert girl looked like _Katherine Pierce_. Stefan was in their hometown. Damon was in the town, backing up the fact that Gilbert looked like Katherine.

"This'll sure as hell be interesting." Sarah muttered to herself, turning off the television and going to the small bedroom in the apartment to begin packing.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. More to come. There are several twists I'm throwing in here so it's not exactly like the show's storyline. Reviews more than welcomed!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Sorry last chapter was short, but it was just the prologue. Also, this is my first Vampire Diaries story so I apologize if any of the characters are a little off, I'm trying though. With that said, enjoy!**

**Reminder: Spoilers season 1. I don't own what you recognize.**

**Chapter One**

**2009**

Sarah had always loved Mystic Falls. The scenery had impressed since she was a child. Her favorite place growing up had been the view from her front lawn. Of course, now the Salvatore Mansion was in ruins in the forest. Zach Salvatore, a human relative, currently lived in Salvatore Boarding House built in 1914.

The youngest Salvatore had never met Zach, or any of her other relatives for that matter. She knew Stefan and Damon stopped by randomly in Mystic Falls and would greet whoever the latest relative was. Though Stefan was much more polite and had never actually killed them.

Being back in Mystic Falls made Sarah wish she was still in 1864 before Katherine came along. Scratch that, before Damon left to join the Confederacy. Once her oldest brother had returned he was a little different. Her big brother had been exposed to war, death. He'd told her he'd never killed anyone during the Civil War, but he'd seen a few people shot. Damon also wasn't as happy between the time he returned from the war and the time he met Katherine Pierce. But, Sarah figured that had to do with their father who then had a strained relationship with Damon when he'd returned from the war. Their father had accused Damon several times of abandoning the Confederacy, but Stefan and Sarah were quick to defend their big brother and say it was his choice to freely leave the Confederacy.

The vampire girl went straight through town, hating herself for not keeping up with any of the layout changes of the town. Everything was different now. There were new buildings around the originals, a building or two had actually been replaced. When Sarah arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, she opened the door.

Damon was the technical owner of the boarding house since he was the only living—no pun intended—relative when the first owner had died and the oldest of the siblings. Because Damon was a vampire, there was no restraint against vampires on the building. Vampires could come in and out as they pleased.

Sarah entered the house, carrying her two duffel bags in her hands. Instead of running most of the way, Sarah had taken one plane, seven buses, and had even compelled one family to drop her off at Mystic Falls since they were going through Virginia anyway. It was nice chatting with two twin eight year olds and their parents; it gave her a small sense of normalcy and distracted her. Not to mention the family had to make several stops for gas, bathroom breaks, and snacks so Sarah was able to put off arriving in Mystic Falls that much longer.

As soon as she went inside, she saw Stefan and someone she assumed was Zach. They looked at her, Stefan with recognition and confusion and Zach with pure puzzlement.

"Sarah." Stefan stated as if it all made sense. He held up something he'd been holding the whole time, a newspaper. "You're the one responsible for the missing campers aren't you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you, too, Stef." She walked forward, shutting the door with her foot. "I guess you're Zach Salvatore, I'm Sarah Salvatore." She put on her 'vampire face', as she liked to call it, and went back to her regular face in a matter of seconds. "Damon here yet?"

Zach narrowed his eyes, "Why exactly are you two here?"

"Why, Zach," she dropped her bags to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought you'd be happy at the family reunion." She gave him a small smile, "Look, I'm just here out of curiosity I swear. I heard the Gilbert girl looks like Katherine Pierce. Plus, it's been forever since the comet flew over Mystic Falls." She looked at her brother, "And would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"Depends. Why'd Damon call you?"

"I just told you. Not that I wouldn't love to play catch up, Stef, but I wanna see Damon." She looked at Zach before saying, "Do you care if I crash here, Zach? If not it's cool, I'll be fine somewhere else."

The man looked at Stefan, "Is she harmless?"

"Just don't go into her room." Stefan's face had a hint of a smile, "I made that mistake once."

"I didn't attack the campers, scout's honor." She held up two fingers. "And I steal human blood from hospitals, not from the bodies directly."

Zach ran a hand over his face, "As long as you aren't killing people you're welcome to stay here."

She nodded appreciatively towards him. Sarah had asked just to be polite, even if Zach had said now she would have stayed anyway. It was Damon's house, after all. "Do you care what room I take?" The vampire girl grabbed her duffels and waited for a response.

He shook his head, "Stefan has the attic and my room is next to the basement. Take whichever one you want." The man turned saying, "It was nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too, Zach."

"I still don't think it's a good—" Stefan began but was cut off.

"I'm staying, Stef." She sighed, "For now it's just for a few days, I mean it really has been a while since I saw the comet. It's tomorrow, right? I'll stay a few days, talk to Damon, spend a little quality time with you, and just hang out." _And I wanna get a look at the Gilbert girl,_ she thought to herself mentally, carrying her bags past her brother and up a set of stairs. Eventually she found a nicely sized room. There wasn't any furniture, but she was sure no one would mind if she slept on the couch.

Sarah put her duffels in a corner of the room before going to the closet and opening the door. There were boxes packed away, making Sarah curious. She pulled the four boxes out and into the center of the room, shutting the door that led to the hallway.

She opened the first box, which was unlabeled like the others, and sighed heavily. The box contained items that had once belonged to the founding Salvatore family of Mystic Falls. An empty journal lay on top of an old pair of shoes that Sarah recognized as her father's. A musty old hat, a pocket watch inscribed to Damon, a picture—

That's where Sarah had to stop. The picture. It had been taken when Sarah was ten, just before their mother died. Her father and her mother stood beside each other, looking serious. Damon and Stefan stood in front of their parents, both looking as if they were going to burst into laughter at any moment. Sarah stood in front of them, a small smile already cracking its way onto her face.

She remembered the day clearly. Sarah had begged her father not to make her take the picture, saying that one of the boys in town claimed cameras stole your soul. But, he'd forced her into it anyway, telling her it was silly nonsense. Damon and Stefan had then cheered her up, making funny noises and faces and saying hilarious things, anything to get her to calm down and take the picture.

It worked. Not even three seconds after the camera's flash the three Salvatore siblings began laughing hard and loud.

With a sigh, Sarah put the picture in one of her duffel bags and returned the boxes to the closet, promising herself she'd look through them before she left. Once the boxes were back in the closet, the vampire left her room and went to the living room where she found two people. The first was Damon. The second, however, made Sarah stop in her tracks.

"Wow." She whispered, studying the girl. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and looked _exactly_ like Katherine.

Damon turned around and smiled, gesturing for Sarah to join them. The girl did slowly. "Elena, this is mine and Stefan's younger sister Sarah. Sarah, this is Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled a greeting and said, "Hi."

Sarah, a bit lost for words, just nodded.

A small creak in the floorboard alerted Sarah that Stefan was on the staircase, making his way downstairs. It was such a small sound she knew Elena hadn't heard it. "Hey, Stef," Sarah said when her brother reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Elena," Stefan swallowed, taking a few steps forward. "What are you doing here?"

The teenager awkwardly told him, "I was coming to talk to you but…I take it this is a bad time. Stefan, I didn't know you had siblings."

"He probably didn't want to sound like he was bragging." Damon gave her a charming smile and said to his younger brother, "Stefan, Elena is a wonderful girl."

Elena's face turned slightly red and she told Stefan, "Are you still coming to see the comet tomorrow night?"

"We all are." Damon answered for him, "Family outing," he wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders and pulled her into a somewhat hug. "Sarah's pretty excited, aren't ya' Sarie?"

Putting on a quick smile Sarah replied, "Completely, it only passes every one hundred and forty-five years."

"My friend Bonnie says it's supposed to be a harbinger of evil, too." Elena gave Sarah a look that said she didn't believe her friend, "So I guess I'll see you guys there?"

"Definitely." Damon answered for all of them as Stefan escorted Elena out. Sarah stepped out of her brother's arm and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, "What, Sarie?"

"Do you have any idea why she looks _exactly_ like Katherine?" Sarah asked, watching as Stefan shut the door and turned around to face them.

"Not a clue."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan demanded, glaring at Damon. Damon shrugged in response. "Damon, I'm serious. Please, just leave Elena out of this."

Damon took a step towards his brother so they were only a couple feet apart, "I'll take that as an invitation."

Without another word, Damon was gone, leaving Stefan and Sarah in the living room.

"And I guess that's my cue to leave." Sarah said, turning around and heading for the staircase. She stopped at the bottom and said, "I don't think she was here long, Stef. I'll try and keep Damon's…Damonness…to a minimum when it comes to Elena."

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" he asked softly. Sarah turned around and looked him in the eyes,

"Because, despite our differences you're still my brother…and that means something. I can't make him completely give up on messing with you, but I'll get him to tone it down hopefully. Just…I hope this girl, Elena, I hope she's worth it." She ran a hand through her black hair, "And I hope history doesn't repeat itself. I'm not sure I can take it."

**1864**

Sarah sat through dinner, ignoring the strained silence between her two brothers while Katherine carried on a cheerful conversation with their father. She had half the mind to kick both boys under the table, but knew it'd probably just make them mad with her.

Meals and other family gatherings were beginning to become completely forced small talk between her brothers. Stefan and Damon were hardly talking to each other now. Sarah wished Katherine would go back to where she came from, Atlanta, Georgia. Then everything could go back to normal. Stefan and Damon would go back to tossing a ball around the front yard, getting so distracted they wouldn't notice her sneak up and intercept said ball.

She was tired of it. Inside it was killing her to see her brothers fighting over a girl. It'd never happened before. They both had different interests in women. Stefan went for the quieter girls while Damon courted the outgoing ones.

When Damon looked up from his dinner Sarah caught his eye and sent him a pleading look. He gave her the 'don't worry about it' look Damon had given her since she was little. Stefan glanced up and Sarah gave him the same look she gave Damon. Stefan's response was to force a small smile. The two brothers shared a look before looking away quickly.

**a/n: How would you guys feel about Sarah doing a video journal? It wouldn't be long segments, but enough to get points across. Just random parts would be her video journaling and then there'd be how I've been doing the story so far. And of course I'd do a title change from Sarah Salvatore to The Vampire's Diary…or I'll just keep it Sarah Salvatore.**

**Reviews encouraged! Tell me what you think!**

**All information I didn't know was found at the Vampire Diaries Wikipedia site.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: So I asked in the previous chapter if anyone had any opinions on Sarah doing a video journal. Receiving no response I'm not sure if I should do one for her or not. **_**Please**_** leave a review saying whether or not you'd be interested in reading something like that. There would just be short things where she recaps stuff, and then there'd be the normal writing like it's been in the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

**2009**

Sarah was sleeping in her room when a loud crash made her jerk awake. As quickly as she could, she ran through the house and to the attic where she sound had come from. The window was missing. The vampire hurried over to the broken window and looked down onto the front yard. Her brothers were talking to each other.

Jumping through the window, Sarah landed in the grass gracefully. "What the hell, guys?" she half-shouted at them. They turned their heads to look at her. "Some of us are trying to sleep, even if vampires only need a few hours."

"He attacked a girl tonight." Stefan accused instantly, glaring at his older brother.

"What do you care? She'll live." Damon returned with an eye roll. "Besides, I could've taken a bite out of your new girlfri—"

Stefan tackled Damon with inhuman-like speed. The two brothers fought for a few more seconds while Sarah stood back, letting them deal with it themselves. Eventually Damon won the upper hand and pulled himself and his brother to their feet before slamming him into the ground. "You're still eating bunnies, little brother. I'm stronger than you are. It'd do you some good to remember that."

"Alright, cut it out. Both of you." Sarah said, annoyed at their 'who is stronger' match. The teen looking girl walked to them so she was in between them before helping Stefan to his feet. "Damon, if we're going to be here we can't go around killing people."

"I didn't kill her."

"Did she get a good look at you?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "Even if she did no one would believe her."

"What about the founding families? You know, the ones who hunt down vampires?" Sarah retorted, clenching her fists. "Look, if you're hungry—"

Stefan cut her off angrily, "It's not because he's hungry, Sarah, he attacked Vicky because he could. She was just out in the woods and he attacked her!"

"Everything all right out here?" Zack's voice pulled the siblings' attention to the front porch where Zack was in a pair of loose pants and a big t-shirt. In his hands were two wooden stakes. "Stefan?"

The younger brother looked to Zack but before he could reply Damon smirked, "Just peachy. I was just leaving, actually. Think I'll go grab some food." He gave Sarah a quick wink, to which she responded with an eye roll, and ran off in the blink of an eye.

Stefan sighed, turning to Sarah, "I'll go to the hospital in the morning, compel Vicky Donovan to think an animal attacked her."

"Let me do it," Sarah ran a hand over her messy long hair, "I'm on the human stuff, it'll work much better if I do it. Got the time, Stefan?" she glanced at his wrist where a watch was strapped around his wrist.

The older sibling looked at the time and said, "Six-thirty."

"God." She muttered, "Sun'll be up soon, I'll hit the hospital and take care of Vicky around eight or eight-thirty so it doesn't look too weird that a teenager is hanging around. I'll have to wait until she's actually awake to compel her." Sarah wrapped a couple fingers around her necklace. It had the Salvatore crest on it and hung on a silver chain. "I'm so going to kick his butt for waking me up so early," she muttered more to herself than to Stefan.

Later that morning, Sarah dressed herself in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black flannel over shirt. She got directions from Stefan to the hospital, Mystic Falls' _only_ hospital, and was on her merry way.

When she arrived at the hospital's front desk, the secretary pointed her in the right direction and Sarah entered Vicky Donovan's room. Damon's victim had long, curly brown hair with shades of black and blond in it. She was half-asleep, glancing around the room at random times.

"Hey, there." Sarah greeted with a smile. Vicky looked up, surprised.

"Uh, hi?" she replied, confusion spread across her face. "Do I know you?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope." The vampire walked over to the bed and looked Vicky in the eyes, turning on the compulsion. "An animal attacked you last night. You didn't get a clear look at it, though. You only saw flashes of fur and four legs. An animal attacked you last night." Sarah blinked a couple times and added, "If anyone asks, I wasn't here. Go ahead and erase me from your memory."

Vicky suddenly shook her head, "Oh, hey. Um, do I know you?"

_Déjà vu_, Sarah thought to herself with a mental eye roll. "No, I've got the wrong room I think. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem."

Sarah left quickly so no one would notice her visiting Vicky Donovan. The vampire teen left the hospital and decided to take a trip around town. For a few hours she spent her time just remembering how the city had been in 1864 and how things had definitely changed big time. It was around noon when she saw Elena and another girl with her. They were handing brochures out to people.

"Elena?" Sarah called out to her, causing the two girls to turn around.

"Oh, hi Sarah." Elena gave a small smile, "Bonnie, this is Stefan's sister Sarah. Sarah, this is my friend Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie." Sarah said politely.

"You too." The girl returned with a genuine smile.

"I thought you guys had school today." Sarah asked as a statement.

Elena explained, "Since a lot of the kids at our school are involved with the comet festival stuff tonight they let us off at eleven-thirty."

"So, have you ever been to Mystic Falls before Sarah?" Bonnie questioned.

Sarah nodded, "It's been a while, but I was born here. Are you going to watch the comet tonight?"

"Yeah. I think Elena mentioned you and your brothers would be here too so I guess I'll see you around."

The girls said quick goodbyes and Sarah made her way back to the Salvatore Boarding House. When she opened the door, she noticed Stefan and Zack. Zack had a set of car keys in his hands and his jacket was pulled over his shoulders.

"We're heading over to the festival," Stefan told her, "If Damon drops by here…tell him if there's another attack—"

"I'll handle it, Stef." Sarah sighed in exasperation, "You worry too much. I doubt he'd pull another kill after Vicky—who, by the way, thinks an animal attacked her."

Stefan gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks, Sarah. You shouldn't be cleaning up after him but I'm glad you did. You were right, my compulsion wouldn't hold up as well as yours."

Zack reluctantly said his own thanks and the two left, leaving Sarah by herself in the home. The vampire went to her room and grabbed a pack of blood out of one of the duffel bags. It wasn't as good as fresh blood, or even refrigerated but she wasn't sure how Zack would respond to blood in his fridge, but it was better than killing someone and drawing attention.

Sarah flopped down on her bed, enjoying the packet of blood until it was all gone. She tossed the empty container into a small trash can in the corner of the room and went into Stefan's room to find something to read. She'd noticed several books lying around when she'd been so rudely awakened early that morning. Eventually she found something good to read and returned to her bedroom.

The next several hours she occupied herself by reading, not stopping until her cell phone rang. Checking the caller I.D. she answered, "Yes Damon?"

"You ready to see the comet yet, Sarie?" her oldest brother asked from the other end of the line. Sarah could hear people talking in the background and figured Damon was in town.

"I'll be there soon, okay? Oh and Damon, please stay out of trouble. Let's not blow our cover to the townspeople who might have pitch forks and torches in their basements."

"Sarah, I'm shocked you'd even think that!" he replied, feigning offense. Sarah hung up with a chuckle. She marked what page she was on by bending the corner of the page and left the book on her bed. Sarah left the house, using her vampire speed, and went to the outskirts of town before slowing her pace to a human fast walk. Sarah decided to go to the center of things since that was probably where Damon would be, either scouting for a walking blood bank or for a girl.

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon said from behind her, causing the vampire teen to spin around. The older vampire handed her an item and Sarah raised an eyebrow. He explained, "If we're going to be here we might as well join in the festivities, little sister." Sarah smiled a genuine smile and allowed Damon to light her candle with his. "So have you seen our wonderful brother around yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not yet. Why don't you give the guy a break, Damon?"

When he replied, Damon's voice had taken a hard edge, "I apologize for not giving the guy who ruined our lives a break Sarah Megan Salvatore. He only caused us to turn into rocks—"

"Fine, sorry I brought it up. I just thought you'd be tired of holding this grudge against him." She snapped back.

Damon took a breath and said, "I thought you'd still be angry with him from your guys' last meeting. I'm pretty sure you threatened to rip his head off after what he said."

"I still can't believe he said that to me." Sarah whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. Without any warning, several people around the two siblings burst into cheers and applause. They looked up to see the comet beginning to cross the dark night sky.

**1995**

Sarah walked past the people on the sidewalk, trying to catch up with the three people she was following without drawing attention from the bystanders.

"Stefan!" she hollered, making her older brother turn around and look at her. His eyes widened and he smiled. He, Lexy, and Lexy's human boyfriend all met her halfway on the sidewalk.

"Sarah, it's been a while, kid." Lexy laughed loudly, pulling her hand from her boyfriend's and hugging the youngest Salvatore. "Where've you been?" The blond pulled back from the hug.

The vampire in question shrugged nonchalantly, "Around. Wow, it's been years you two. Lexy I haven't seen you since the fifties after that Elvis concert."

Lexy made a face, "Don't remind me. What was I thinking going there?"

"And Stef I haven't seen you since…." _Since Mystic Falls right after the _Titanic_ sank. _She swallowed and continued, "What are you guys doing in Arizona?"

"Lee doesn't know how to ride a horse," Lexy explained, using her head to point at the man she'd recently been holding hands with. She grabbed his hand, "Lee, this is Stefan's sister Sarah. Sarah, this is my boyfriend Lee."

"He knows about us, Sarah." Stefan said when Sarah's eyes grew wide from the earlier conversation. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Washington state."

Sarah shrugged again, "I got tired of the colder weather. Besides, my friend Hartley is supposed to be meeting me here sometime soon. Soon as in a couple hours, I mean."

"Well, we're heading towards a hotel now," Stefan told his sister, "You can come with us for a little while until he gets here."

**I also apologize that it's been a while since an update! Reviews=motivation. **** The rest of the 1995 flashback will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
